


bite (v)

by ohvictor



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 14,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohvictor/pseuds/ohvictor
Summary: 1.  to wound, pierce, or sting, especially with a fang or a proboscis.2. to be persuaded to accept a deal or offer.(...) et al.(or: a collection of drabbles in which Sakuma Rei drinks from several of his classmates.)





	1. hinata

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to a horribly self-indulgent project i’ve been working on for the past few months. the premise was originally a sort of 30-day drabble collection where rei bites someone new every day (“reitober”), but here it includes only people rei would bite (or who would let rei bite them). despite how it may appear, this is not a "crack fic".
> 
> i will be uploading a few at a time over the next weeks (and will update the tags accordingly with each update), but all chapters are complete as of now. the chapters range from about 400-900 words each, and although a few take place back to back, they are not sequential, so you are free to read only the ones you want to. additionally, a few are a bit spicy (though nothing explicit or overly sexual occurs) and will be marked with a * in the chapter name. rei is nonbinary in these, with they/them or he/him pronouns. 
> 
> thank you to my friends for enabling and encouraging me, and thank you especially to [aster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyrefrain) for betaing!!

Yuuta is halfway out the door, still gripping Hinata’s sleeve. “C-C’mon, aniki, we can get help or something, let’s _go_ —” His voice is urgent, and the unspoken _I’m scared_ nearly triggers Hinata’s autopilot - get Yuuta to safety, get between Yuuta and whatever hurt him, _keep Yuuta safe at all costs_ , except—

Except there is no danger, only the question of what’s wrong with Sakuma-senpai - curled halfway into a ball in his coffin, red eyes uncharacteristically dull. Hinata can’t hear his shallow breathing from the doorway, but he can remember how it sounded, too weak to be safe, from when he and Yuuta had heaved the coffin lid off to peek inside.

Hinata’s thoughts blur together, and he pries his sleeve from Yuuta’s grasp.

“Yuuta-kun, you run and get Sagami-sensei,” he says slowly. “Someone has to stay with Sakuma-senpai and watch over him, right?”

Yuuta’s face twists; Hinata can see him thinking fast, weighing his worry for Hinata against his worry for his own safety. He watches Yuuta’s eyes flick over his face, then pass over him and onto Sakuma-senpai in the back of the room.

“Go,” Hinata urges, nudging him, and Yuuta spares one more reluctant look back before taking off running down the hallway, the rubber soles of his shoes slapping loudly against the tile.

Hinata takes a deep breath, and then jumps badly when behind him, Sakuma-senpai says, “It’s okay, Hinata-kun.”

Turning around, Hinata finds Sakuma-senpai has sat up, and also that he’s shivering, despite his weird grandpa cardigan. Sakuma-senpai tips his head to one side, watching Hinata. “You don’t have to come closer, but I won’t hurt you, so don’t worry. I appreciate Yuuta-kun getting help, although...” He sighs dramatically and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “Sagami-sensei will surely scold me for not taking my supplements... What a pain...”

Hinata takes a step closer. Without Yuuta there for him to put on a brave face for, he expects to feel himself trembling with fear, but he only feels worried. “If you’re okay enough to talk— Do you need tomato juice? I could run and get some from the vending machine downstairs—”

Sakuma-senpai waves a hand, cutting him off. “You’re a sweet boy, Hinata-kun, but... Unfortunately, tomato juice is not what I... Ah.”

He sighs. Hinata takes another step closer, watching Sakuma-senpai’s face, waiting for a sign that he could lose control, or (worse—probably) die.

“You know,” he begins, and _firmly_ hopes Yuuta’s Aniki Having A Bad Idea Sense™ is not blaring down in the infirmary, “I have, um. A neck.”

Sakuma-senpai lifts his eyes and gives Hinata an unimpressed stare.

“It’s right here,” Hinata says, pointing at himself. “And you— I know you need—”

“Stop,” Sakuma-senpai says. He hesitates, and Hinata gets the impression that he’s trying to find a way to voice his weird grandpa thoughts without sounding patronizing.

Yuuta will be back soon, though, so Hinata walks up to Sakuma-senpai’s coffin and plops himself down on the floor next to it. “Just a little bit should be okay, right?” he asks, and he starts to undo the top few buttons on his shirt. “So you can walk to the infirmary.”

He feels too calm for this to be real. In his ears, there is only silence where his frantic pulse should be. Yuuta would be yelling at him if he was here to see this, his precious, idiotic aniki offering his neck to a _vampire_ , who—has never done any of them any harm, but—is a vampire, nonetheless.

Sakuma-senpai looks very torn, so Hinata shifts up onto his knees and leans closer, pulling his shirt collar down until his exposed neck is inches from Sakuma-senpai’s face. He can’t see Sakuma-senpai’s expression very well like this, but he hears him take a deep, shaky breath.

“Just a little bit,” he echoes quietly, “Hinata-kun,” and he surges forward, his hands grasping Hinata’s shoulders to hold him in place, nails digging into his arms, as he clamps down on Hinata’s neck and--

There is a small pinprick of pain, like getting a shot at the doctor’s office, and Hinata feels suddenly dizzy, but maybe it’s the adrenaline. He can feel Sakuma-senpai’s lips on his neck, feels him swallow once, twice, and then he’s lifting his face, licking carefully at the wound, and then withdrawing altogether.

Hinata can’t feel the tips of his fingers, and he can’t identify any of the sensations on or around his neck, but he thinks he’s still alive, which is good. Sakuma-senpai settles back in the coffin, shivering and licking his lips clean.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, looking toward the door as footsteps echo in the hall outside. “You’re a very good boy, Hinata-kun.”


	2. arashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA: previously, i used she/her and the name naruko for arashi here, but after sitting on it for a while, i've updated this to use they/them and arashi's last name, narukami. this is due to learning more about the way the japanese fandom views arashi's gender, and thus not feeling comfortable referring to arashi as a trans girl. i suppose this is sort of a compromise, albeit not a great one.

“So forward, hmm, Rei-san,” Narukami purrs when Rei asks. They've lifted a hand to their neck, probably without noticing - people do that a lot when Rei brings up anything vampire-related.

Rei just smiles back at them, careful not to show any teeth. “There’s no pressure, my dear.”

“No, no, I know.” Narukami considers, pursing their lips. “You won’t scar my neck permanently, will you? My body is my work, you know?”

“Of course not,” Rei says. “The marks will heal by the end of the day, so unless you’ve got a shoot in the next few hours...”

“No, I’m all yours,” Narukami says. They lower their hand and carefully tug their collar down. “Besides, who am I to deny such a sweet old man a taste, right?”

“You’re indulging me,” Rei laughs. They can hear Narukami’s pulse picking up; they're putting up a front, and Rei takes a moment to appreciate them properly. “It’ll hardly hurt at all. The anticipation is the worst part, from what I hear.”

“I’m glad you have positive reviews,” Naruko says. Rei leans in closer, placing their mouth over Narukami's neck and inhaling slowly. “Ah... Will you count down for me?”

“If that’s what you need,” Rei nods. This close, the smell of Narukami's blood is intoxicating, accented by their soft, perfumed skin. “Ready?”

Narukami takes a slow breath, and nods.

“Three, two...” Rei lowers their fangs, hesitating as they feel Narukami tense up. “One.”

They bite down. Narukami’s skin is velvety smooth under their tongue, and the taste of them fills Rei’s mouth immediately, thick and warm. They take a long, unhurried swallow, relishing the sweet taste on their tongue, and then they pull back, swiping their tongue over the twin wounds to help them close.

“Just a taste,” they murmur, licking their lips clean as they sit back.

“True to your word.” Narukami’s trembling, just a little - it’s cute, Rei thinks, and then quickly buries that thought. They reach out and take one of Narukami's hands, holding it firmly.

“You did fine,” they say. “And you tasted _amazing_ , of course.”

Narukami relaxes at the compliment, laughing and reaching up to fix their collar. “You flatter me,” they say. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be! And it put some color back in your cheeks, too. It’s a good look.”

“Maybe I’m just blushing because I got to kiss a pretty girl’s neck,” Rei hums, and earns themself a gentle swat and a bright, startled laugh from Narukami.


	3. trickstar (mao)

Subaru, scampering ahead of the rest of his unit with his customary chipper energy, stops dead as he turns the corner. “Whoa, is that a _body_?”

“Akehoshi,” Hokuto begins, skeptical, and then he reaches Subaru and stops fast. Makoto nearly bumps into him, and Mao sidesteps them both carefully and peers around Subaru’s shoulder.

“Is that Sakuma-senpai?” Makoto says. His eyes are wide as he turns back to look at Mao. “Can vampires die?”

“Sakuma-senpai isn’t really a vampire,” Hokuto says knowingly. “Maybe he’s, uh...”

“No, he’s really a vampire,” Mao says, patting Hokuto’s shoulder. He steps past his unitmates and walks carefully to where, sure enough, Rei is lying on the floor, hair splayed out under his head and limbs curled awkwardly under his body. It looks like he collapsed while walking; he’s got a few scattered papers underneath him, and as Mao kneels beside him, Rei’s eyelids flicker as he stirs to life.

“Hey, Sakuma-senpai,” Mao says. Rei’s eyes open slowly, and his blank expression morphs into a pained look.

“Isara-kun,” he rasps. “Ah... Trickstar, isn’t it. Where am I...”

“Whoa, how did he know we were all here?” Subaru says. He comes up behind Mao, staring down at Rei on the floor. “Yo, Sakuma-senpai, are you okay?”

“He can probably smell us,” Mao says to Subaru. “Sakuma-senpai, you’re on the floor. You must have fainted.”

“Oh...” Rei tries to sit up, shifting his arm under himself. “What time is it?”

“Classes just ended,” Hokuto says. Unlike Mao and Subaru, he’s still hanging back, wary, with Makoto just behind him, looking over his shoulder. “Do you need help? I can go and get Sagami-sensei?”

“I’ll go,” Makoto says, and he pats Hokuto’s back as if to reassure him before hurrying back the way they’d come. Rei lifts a hand as if to stop him, but Makoto’s gone before he can speak, so he lowers his hand again and shuts his eyes.

Mao settles into a sitting position beside Rei’s head, and half-drags Rei closer so he can rest his head on Mao’s knee. It’s better than the cold tile floor, but Rei makes a face anyways, his dry lips pulled into a grimace.

With Mao clearly unafraid, Subaru sits beside him on the floor and daringly pats Rei’s head. Seeing this, Hokuto approaches as well and kneels beside his unitmates, squinting at Rei’s prone form. “Ah... Is there anything we can do in the meantime?”

“Will you be able to walk to the infirmary?” Subaru asks, now confidently petting Rei’s head. Rei shrugs one shoulder.

“Only time will tell,” he says.

“Are you hungry?” Mao asks. Rei’s red eyes flick open, and he gives Mao an unimpressed look, although its severity takes a hit since he’s lying on the floor.

“I can get you tomato juice!” Subaru says. “That’s what you like, right? I think they restocked the second floor vending machines, so if you want to wait here--”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Mao says. He’s looking carefully down at Rei, and he lowers his voice so his unitmates won’t catch exactly what he’s saying. “You don’t even have to move, Sakuma-senpai, I can hold you up, you know? If I can help, I’d like to, and I’m sure Ritsu would--”

“You’re very kind, Isara-kun,” Rei says, in a way that means, _No, thank you, Isara-kun_. He raises his head. “Akehoshi-kun, if you would run and get some tomato juice, I’ll gratefully pay you back once I have the strength to reach my wallet.”

“Sure!” Subaru hops to his feet. “Hokke, can you pat his head for me while I’m gone?”

“I don’t need that,” Rei says, at the same time as Hokuto says, “Akehoshi, be serious!” Subaru just laughs and heads off towards the stairs.

With only Hokuto there, Mao puts his hand under Rei’s head and boosts him up so Rei’s head can rest on his shoulder.

“Isara-kun,” Rei says, a warning. Mao gives him an insistent look, his gaze unwavering, and after a moment Rei groans in resignation and closes his eyes.

“Hokuto, you don’t have to look,” Mao says.

“Look at what?” Hokuto says, as Rei turns his face towards Mao’s neck and bites carefully into it.

“Shit!” Hokuto gasps, but he’s frozen in place by some external force, paralyzing him as he watches blood flow over Rei’s lips and trickle down Mao’s neck. Rei takes a careful swallow, his eyes falling closed, and then he licks over the wound with the flat of his tongue, catching the excess drips of blood before they can reach Mao’s uniform and stain it. When Rei pulls away, Hokuto sees the bite marks on Mao’s neck are nearly closed, no longer bleeding at all, despite the ready flow of a moment ago. He’s distantly aware of his own heart pounding heavily in his chest, and his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he feels like he’s dreaming as he watches Rei sit up on his own and ruffle Mao’s hair carefully.

“You’re a very good boy as always, Isara-kun,” he sighs, voice no longer so raspy. “I’m sorry for making you deal with yet another Sakuma mess.”

“It’s fine,” Mao says, sounding very sincere as he adjusts his hoodie to hide the marks. “I’m always happy to help out a friend.”

Hokuto opens his mouth as footsteps echo down the hallway, signaling the return of Subaru, who hands Rei the cold can of tomato juice. “Whoa, you’re feeling better, huh?” he says, and then turns to look at Hokuto. “You look like you just saw a ghost!”

“Something like that,” Hokuto says, not meeting Rei’s red eyes.


	4. mika

“Mika-chan is so warm,” Rei mumbles, nuzzling their face against Mika’s shoulder. They’ve got their arms around Mika’s waist, half-slumped forward against him as Mika sits on the handicrafts clubroom floor, a half-finished sewing project in his lap.

“Yer just like yer brother,” Mika smiles. Ritsu likes to drape himself over Mika like this too, although instead of saying Mika is warm, he usually moans about how good Mika’s blood smells. It occurs to Mika that that might be _why_ Rei is all over him today - can a human be particularly tasty for vampires? He does seem to get himself into these kinds of situations a lot.

“Aaah, you flatter me,” Rei sighs, oblivious to Mika’s suspicions. “Ritsu is considerably more shameless than I am...”

“Yeah,” Mika agrees, and then rushes on, “usually he tells me about how good I smell, ‘n stuff.”

He feels Rei nod against his shoulder. “Shameless indeed,” they agree. “Ah, Mika-chan, you must think I’m only after your blood too, hm?”

Mika splutters, called out. “Ah, Sakuma-san, that’s not—”

“In this case,” Rei interrupts, “I was sucking something else, namely your warmth. I think Itsuki-kun would probably tear my arms off if I took a bite out of you.”

Mika supposes that's a reasonable conclusion. Even though he isn’t _opposed_ , per se, to...

“Ahh, yer right,” he acquiesces, and picks up the fabric in his lap once more. At the very least, he ought to make more progress on this project.

Another several minutes pass, and Mika feels Rei’s weight on his shoulder grow heavier, as if Rei has grown too sleepy to hold themself up. Mika turns his head mid-stitch to get a look at Rei’s face, and his needle misses the fabric completely and buries itself in his thumb.

Well.

Rei’s eyes snap open, a flash of scarlet, and Mika _knows_ they know, they can probably smell his blood hitting the air, collecting in a lopsided, tantalizing bead on his thumb. Mika freezes, his heart thudding in his chest so hard he worries his ribs can’t contain it. Rei seems so harmless, so in control, but they are a _vampire_ and they can smell Mika’s blood, and—

“Hey, it’s okay,” Rei murmurs, and peels themself off of Mika. They scoot back until their whole body is in Mika’s view, and they hold their hands up in a surrender gesture. “I’m not going to do anything. Breathe, Mika-chan.”

Of course, if Rei can smell Mika’s blood, they can hear his pulse speeding up as well. Mika blinks a few times, shaking off the sudden panic, and then the swell of guilt because he thought, for a second, that Rei might put him in danger.

“It’s okay,” Rei says again. “I’m in control. I wouldn’t be at school if I wasn’t. Do you need a tissue?”

Mika looks down at his thumb, where a trickle of blood is snaking its way down to his wrist. “Uh.” He looks up at Rei. “Couldn’t ya, uh. Clean it up?”

Rei suddenly looks very torn.

“Well... It _would_ stop bleeding faster if I...” They shake their head. “No, no, you don’t need to indulge me, Mika-chan. I’ll just get you a tissue, hm?”

“No, it’s okay,” Mika says, and offers Rei his thumb. “I wanna see what it’s like, and yer always so nice to me, you deserve it, y’know?”

“You were panicking a minute ago,” Rei mumbles, but their eyes fix on Mika’s hand, and Mika sees their Adam’s apple bob as they swallow. “If you’re sure...”

“You said yer in control, right?” Mika moves his hand closer. “’S less messy this way.”

Rei sighs, and shifts forward so they can reach Mika’s hand. Mika watches, transfixed, as their tongue pokes out and laps at the dribble of blood trailing down Mika’s wrist, licking him clean. When they reach the tip of Mika’s thumb, their lips part and they take Mika’s thumb into their mouth. Mika feels them suck gently and swipe their tongue over the pinprick wound, and when they let Mika’s thumb pop back out of their mouth, a tiny string of saliva connects it to Rei’s bottom lip for half a second until Mika pulls his hand away.

Curious, he examines the wound and finds it’s already stopped bleeding; in fact, his thumb barely stings anymore.

“Thanks,” he says, surprised. Rei’s eyes flicker open, and they smile slowly, as if coming out of a trance.

“You taste even better than you smell,” they sigh, and they pitch forward to bury their face in Mika’s shoulder again.


	5. adonis

The practice room is quiet when Adonis enters, suggesting his unitmates haven’t arrived yet. Then he spots Sakuma slumped over the piano, his eyes half-open. He blinks when Adonis walks closer, but doesn’t lift his head.

“Sakuma-senpai, are you all right?” Adonis sits beside him on the piano bench, reaching out to feel Sakuma’s forehead. He’s cool to the touch as always, and his eyes flutter closed when Adonis flattens his palm on his forehead, like the warmth is comforting.

“Ah... A little under the weather, I think...” Sakuma’s dry lips barely move when he speaks.

Adonis’ gut twists with worry, and he scoots closer. “Is there something I can get you? We don’t need to practice today, if you...”

“No,” Sakuma says. “I want to practice... I...”

He trails off, swallowing.

“Please,” Adonis tries again. “I want...to protect the weak.” It feels silly saying it like this, earnestly to a suffering friend rather than yelled to a crowd of fans, but Sakuma only smiles, his red eyes still fixed on Adonis’ face. “If you need help, I want to give it to you. Anything...” He frowns, thinking. “I could run to the shop and get you food... If you eat some meat, you’ll feel better.”

“Not that kind of meat,” Sakuma murmurs. Suddenly, he looks troubled. Adonis’ heart jumps in his chest--did he say something wrong? Does Sakuma hate meat? He’d never seemed to care before, other times that Adonis brought it up. When UNDEAD cooked together, Sakuma would eat the meat and smile with everyone else.

“I’m...sorry,” Adonis mumbles.

“No, no, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Sakuma lifts his head from the piano. “I’m a vampire, Adonis-kun, a creature of the night, and what sustains me is blood, not meat, nor even tomato juice. I’m afraid there’s very little you can do for me, but I hope you know I appreciate the thought.”

Adonis blinks, taken aback--is that really all that’s wrong? “Can’t I give you blood?” he asks, without thinking. “Do you have some sort of device?”

Sakuma stares at him. “What?”

“A device to take blood. Like at the doctor.” Adonis begins rolling up his sleeve. Sakuma quickly puts his hands on Adonis’ arm, stopping him.

“That’s--not necessary. I won’t take blood from a friend. And even if I did, I don’t need any sort of ‘device’.”

Adonis narrows his eyes, looking closer at Sakuma’s mouth. Maybe his teeth really are sharp enough to break skin? They always looked too sharp to be safe. “I’m strong, Sakuma-senpai. If you lose control, I can easily push you off.”

“That’s...” Sakuma releases Adonis’ arm in favor of putting his hands over his own face. “That’s not quite what I...”

“It is okay, isn’t it?” Adonis says quietly. Sakuma’s hands are shaking where he holds them over his face, and Adonis can’t stop himself from reaching out to take them and pull them down. Sakuma’s fingers are freezing cold, and Adonis squeezes them gently, warming them in his palms.

Sakuma lets out a shivery exhale. “You’re being too kind to this old man...”

“I cannot watch you suffer and do nothing.” Adonis lets Sakuma’s hands go, and offers his arm again. “Is here okay?”

“Ah, it’s actually...” Sakuma sighs, looking resigned. “Your neck would be preferable...”

As soon as his hands are free, Sakuma puts them over his face again. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this...”

“Has Oogami allowed you to do this?” Adonis asks, carefully undoing his tie. Sakuma’s cheeks turn pink, and he mumbles something Adonis doesn’t catch.

“Then I am sure it’s all right for me as well.” Adonis nods as he removes his tie and pulls his collar down his neck. “Is this okay?”

“If you’re sure, Adonis-kun. You don’t have--”

“I want to,” Adonis says firmly. He scoots closer to Sakuma down the piano bench. “If it will make you stronger, I want to do it.”

Sakuma makes a noise, a desperate whine, and buries his face in Adonis’ neck.

There’s only a pinprick of pain as Sakuma bites, and the feeling of a tongue on his neck. Adonis has never experienced that, but he’s seen his sisters and also his classmates with bites on their necks before--although not the vampire kind. Maybe it feels like this, like he’s blushing from the shoulders up, as Sakuma’s mouth moves beside his throat. He feels Sakuma swallow, and after a moment he licks over the wound carefully and withdraws, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He’s not shaking anymore, and his expression looks more alert when he sits back and gives Adonis a weary smile.

“Thank you,” Sakuma says.

“You’re welcome,” Adonis tells him. “I am glad I could help you.”

“I’m sorry it had to come to that,” Sakuma sighs. He’s already sitting up straighter, though, and he bends to dig in his bag for sheet music.

“I don’t regret it,” Adonis says, and he means it sincerely.


	6. koga

After the live ends and the audience begins to trickle out of the auditorium, Hakaze disappears from the stage only to resurface in the middle of a group of fans with “Kaoru” signs, and Rei slinks off backstage. It’s typical of their senpai to disappear after a performance, leaving Koga and Adonis to break down the stage, but it still makes Koga grumpy enough to stub his toe trying to kick a heavy amp.

He lets Adonis help move equipment until he catches on that Adonis is purposefully lifting the heaviest pieces, and promptly scolds Adonis for thinking Koga couldn’t pick up such things himself (Adonis keeps his face neutral).

“Go check on the vampire bastard,” Koga huffs finally, straining to lift two speakers at once.

Adonis looks very skeptical, but he trots off backstage without protest. As soon as he leaves, Koga drops one of the speakers (gently!) on the ground with a groan and hauls the other one back behind the curtain.

He’s only moved two more pieces of equipment when Adonis returns, looking worried. “Something’s wrong with Sakuma-senpai,” he tells Koga. “I left one of the stagehands with him. You’re close to him, so could you go and see...”

Koga’s already moving. He drops the amp in his hands (not so gently) and bolts for the door to the backstage hall. His mind is racing--he _thought_ Rei looked weak, he should’ve offered before the show... Or, hadn’t he? Well, he should’ve pressed harder, because Rei’s an _idiot_ who lets things get bad and then acts _stupid_ , and Koga--

The dressing room door bangs open at a touch and Koga’s fingers fumble against the wall until he finds the light switch and flips it, flooding the room with light. The stagehand is kneeling on the cluttered floor next to Rei, who’s clutching at his shoulders, panting. Koga advances, his eyes scanning the stagehand for bite marks, as the guy turns to get a look at Koga.

“You’re part of this guy’s unit,” the stagehand says, looking obviously relieved that someone else is here to deal with Rei. “Is he, like...”

“Go away,” Koga tells him, and the stagehand nods and hurries out of the room.

Now that it’s just the two of them, Koga sinks to his knees in front of Rei, teeth bared in a snarl. He’s ready to get angry and lecture, and he could be ready to pat Rei’s shoulder and let him whine too, if it’s not _too_ annoying and only lasts a few minutes.

(He’s ready for other things too, but he isn’t going to be the one to suggest them, so hopefully Rei is in a bitey mood and will get them there by his damn self.)

“Wanko,” Rei mumbles, reaching out to tug on Koga’s shirt. Koga’s still wearing his UNDEAD uniform, save the jacket which he discarded somewhere in the wings as soon as the live ended. “I-If you hadn’t come, I don’t know what I...”

“You’re such a damn idiot,” Koga sighs. “And don’t call me ‘wanko’ when I’m being nice to you.” He shuffles closer on his knees, ignoring the dust smearing onto his nice leather pants. “Can you stand? Adonis’s cleaning up the stage, and Hakaze’s fucked off somewhere as usual, so we can get outta here.”

Rei doesn’t move, but he doesn’t let go of Koga’s shirt either. Koga sighs, less kindly this time, and crawls closer so he can get his arms around Rei. “What do you want me to do, asshole? I’m not carryin’ you all the way outside.”

“Just leave me here to die,” Rei mumbles.

“I’m _not_ doing that,” Koga huffs. “You’d take a billion years to die anyway. What do ya want, huh? I bet there’s a vending machine outside if ya want your stupid juice.”

“I probably deserve to sit in this corner for a billion years,” Rei says.

“Stop being dumb.” Koga puts his hand on Rei’s face and slaps his cheek gently. Rei doesn’t seem fazed, but he does turn his head and bury his face in Koga’s palm, which would probably give Koga a heart attack if he wasn’t already sitting down.

“You smell nice,” Rei sighs. “Bright... And sweaty from the live.” He shuts his eyes and nuzzles further into Koga’s palm, and Koga wills himself not to melt into the floor right there. “I should have listened to you... I can’t think straight when I’m hungry...”

Koga closes his eyes, as if that will make this less embarrassing. “I would’ve let you drink,” he mumbles. “’Specially now that I don’t have to be onstage anymore...”

He feels Rei’s face shift under his palm, and he opens his eyes to find Rei looking at him. The pretty scarlet of his eyes is even more captivating when he’s hungry--it’s probably some kind of evil vampire magic, which is _absolutely_ working on Koga whether or not he wants to admit it.

“Are you offering?” Rei asks.

“Dumbass,” Koga says, even though he’s scooting closer and tugging his collar down, as if his shirt doesn’t already leave his neck bare and inviting, something Rei has commented on before. “Come on, before I change my mind about bein’ nice to you.”

“You’re always so good to me,” Rei murmurs, and he sits up, shifting closer so he can reach Koga. “Better than I deserve.” He carefully settles his face in the crook of Koga’s neck and shoulder, and Koga feels him inhale slowly, moving his hands up to hold Koga’s shoulders in place.

“Yeah,” Koga says. He closes his eyes as Rei opens his mouth, and he’s impatient, counting the next second that passes in infinitely small increments, until Rei’s fangs slice into his neck and his body melts under him.

Blood rushes to his face and neck, and Rei takes a big swallow, his chin bobbing against Koga’s collarbone. Koga’s eyes flutter closed, and he lets himself feel lighter, the familiar haze filling his head and his senses. There’s no pain, just a slow heat wave only he can feel, and Rei’s thin fingers clutching him, and the dusty floor under them, the borrowed room they’re huddled in the corner of.

Time passes like molasses, seconds passing in tandem with the motion of Rei’s mouth on him. Koga can barely feel his body now, and he hears Rei speaking as if he’s a room away. Rei’s hand is on his face, patting his cheek gently, and it’s that feeling that brings him back, settling down into his body again to find himself feeling pleasantly warm and sleepy. He sags forward against Rei, who catches him easily in newly strong arms.

“Careful,” Rei murmurs. “Let’s get you out of here, hm? There’s a konbini on the corner, we’ll get you some food; how does that sound?”

Koga doesn’t want food; he wants Rei to keep holding him. That thought feels like it should be embarrassing, but he’s too hazy to mind it, so he leans into Rei, burying his head in Rei’s neck. “Y’took a lot,” he slurs. “Coulda taken more.”

“I didn’t want you to pass out,” Rei says. He pats Koga’s hair, and Koga makes a tiny sound, something he knows he’ll definitely regret in a few minutes when he stops feeling floaty.

“Nn...” Koga pouts. “‘S fine. My blood, my... ‘M all yours, so just...”

He slumps tiredly into Rei, who laughs, surprised.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he says, “but you really are too good to me,” and he eases his arms underneath Koga and scoops him up carefully. “You’re going to hate me and yourself as soon as you get your bearings back, you know.”

That seems difficult to believe. Koga winds his arms around Rei’s neck, holding him closer as Rei moves across the room. It’s hard to think about anything besides the strong, willowy arms around him, the chest and shoulder he’s leaning into, and the soft sound of Rei’s breathing as he holds Koga securely in his arms.


	7. natsume*

Rei opens the door of Natsume’s secret room and lets themself in, stepping neatly around piles of books and clothes and...skulls? Better not to think about it. Natsume’s back is to them; he’s standing in front of his desk, studying some papers on it, and he only looks up when Rei stands in the center of the room’s non-cluttered space and clears their throat.

“Ah,” Natsume says, turning around. “You were able to enter all RIGHT.”

“Yes,” Rei nods. “Your text gave me permission. Am I to assume you were exaggerating about needing me urgently for something?”

Natsume’s eyes twinkle. “Are you going to scold ME, saying hurrying down here hurt your old BONES?”

“Well, now I don’t need to,” Rei smiles. “What can I do for you, Sakasaki-kun?”

“First, you can call me by my name, like you used TO,” Natsume says, the beginnings of a pout on his face. It’s very easy to get him to pout, Rei knows. “Second, I have a small reQUEST.”

“Ah, fine, fine,” Rei says. They glance around the room for some clue as to what Natsume needs, but everything seems equally mysterious. “If it’s about Hibiki-kun again, I’m afraid I’ll have to give you the same advice as last time--”

“No!” Natsume hisses, blushing. He takes a breath to regain his composure. “It’s _you_ I want this TIME.”

Rei blinks. “Me...?”

“Yes.” Natsume squares his shoulders confidently. “I want you to bite me, Rei-niiSAN.”

He’s still a little red in the cheeks, which is unbelievably cute, and Rei thinks they should be praised for their self control in not immediately surging forward and biting their way down Natsume’s throat. It’s Natsume, though, so there might be a catch; maybe this is a magic spell Rei shouldn’t wander into without asking questions, or a new self-destructive behavior Natsume’s come up with. Certainly, Rei considers their bites fairly safe for everyone involved, and they’ve bitten Natsume before with highly enjoyable results, but...

“Saka... Natsume,” they say, “why do you want me to bite you?”

“Do I need a reaSON?” Natsume asks, shrugging. He kneels and sits on the floor, and beckons Rei down after him. “I figured you would jump at the chance for some free BLOOD.”

“You must think I’m desperate,” Rei hums, sitting down across from Natsume. They’re closer together now, and Rei fixes the full weight of their gaze on Natsume, who can only withstand it for a moment before he grumbles and pouts and looks away.

“I like how it FEELS,” he mumbles. “I always feel so close to you afTER... And I haven’t seen you as much recently, so...”

Ah, so it’s like that. Rei reaches for Natsume’s hand, and tangles their cold fingers together.

“I’ve missed you too, Natsume,” they say quietly. “It’s hard...these days. I’ll gladly take the chance to drink from you, and take care of you afterwards, as well.”

Natsume’s eyes light up, although he tries not to perk up too visibly otherwise. “Oh...? Well, if you inSIST.” He scoots forward, closer to Rei, and tugs the collar of his turtleneck down. “I can hold this down for YOU, so just go ahead and bite me alreadY.”

“So impatient,” Rei teases, but they’re already leaning in and nestling their head in the crook of Natsume’s shoulder and neck. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Natsume breathes. Rei can hear his pulse speeding up in anticipation. They press their mouth to Natsume’s neck and plant a kiss right where Natsume’s pulse runs closest to the skin, and after another long second (if asked if they’re drawing things out just to rile Natsume up, they’d definitely deny it), they lower their fangs and bite neatly into Natsume’s neck.

The fresh, sharp taste of Natsume’s blood bursts into Rei’s mouth, and they take a long swallow, eyes fluttering closed as they savor it. Natsume makes a soft noise, and he takes a fistful of Rei’s jacket in one hand and holds on as Rei drinks deeply from him. More than a taste, they treat themself, indulging past the point they usually stop with others, until Natsume is curling into them, and only then do they pull away, licking and sucking gently at the wounds to close them. Natsume whimpers as Rei pulls away, and his face is flushed and lovely when Rei sits back and gets a good look at him.

“You did very well,” Rei murmurs, reaching up to stroke Natsume’s hair. Natsume leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I’m always good for you, Rei-niiSAN,” Natsume mumbles, sounding more like he wants to go to sleep than anything else. Rei lets him topple forward into them, and they put their arms carefully around him, holding him safe against their chest.


	8. wataru

“You don’t have to worry,” Wataru murmurs. As he leans over Rei, his hair hangs over Rei’s face like a soft blue curtain, separating him from the rest of the stark white infirmary. “This Hibiki Wataru will take care of you, yes? You don’t even have to move - I’ll just bend down, and...”

He ducks down still further until he’s practically shoved his neck against Rei’s face. Rei makes a tiny disgruntled noise, and Wataru feels Rei’s cold hands grip his arm, probably trying to push him away.

Wataru isn’t having any of that. “Your hands feel like skeleton hands, Rei, and I’m _very_ sure you wouldn’t be able to push me off you if you tried, which is _exactly_ why I’m here. Just a small taste won’t hurt me, you know that, and it’ll do you a world of good.”

From experience he knows he’ll probably have to argue a little more. He feels Rei’s grip on his arm loosen and then disappear as Rei lowers his hands back onto the bed at his sides, and he hears Rei exhale slowly.

“It’s okay,” Wataru says softly. He shuts his eyes, waiting. “I’m not afraid, and you won’t hurt me. We both know I’m strong enough to stop you if you get out of control. Please...” He hesitates, wondering if he’s laying it on too thick. “It’s hard seeing you like this.”

Rei makes a soft noise, maybe a whimper, and then finally, he presses his lips to Wataru’s neck and takes a bite.

It barely hurts, especially now that Wataru knows what to expect - he’s had to make Rei feed before, had to coax his old friend through the guilt and worry that comes with having to rely on others, and even as Rei takes a few slow, measured swallows of Wataru’s blood, Wataru feels nothing but relief. He feels Rei’s tongue lap at the wound to help it close, and then Rei relaxes back against the hard infirmary pillow. Wataru sits up fully, beaming.

“Thank you,” Rei says, his voice less hoarse than before after a few good swallows.

“It was my pleasure,” Wataru says, and leans down once more to kiss Rei’s forehead.


	9. kuro

Kuro enters 3B’s homeroom to find Nito, who is reliably present every day, fussing over Sakuma, who looks like he’s been smeared across his desk. It’s rare for any of the “Oddballs” to show up to class, save Itsuki, who claims he attends every day (which Hasumi agrees is true), so it’s even more of a surprise that Sakuma bothered to drag his ass to school if he’s sick.

Setting his bag on his desk as he passes it, Kuro joins Nito by Sakuma’s desk, wrinkling his nose as he approaches. “Hey, is Sakuma...dying?”

“He won’t say,” Nito huffs. He’s got his arms crossed like he’s hugging himself; he’s probably nervous. “I tried to get him to go and see Sagami-sensei, but he ignored me.”

Kuro clicks his tongue, disapproving. “Damn. It’s a pain to get any of these guys to do anything, even for themselves.”

“Is that...directed at Shu?” Sakuma mumbles into his desk.

“Oh, you’re awake,” Kuro says, unruffled. “If ya won’t get up and go to the infirmary, I have no problem carrying you.”

“So strong, Kiryu-kun...”

“I’m serious.” Kuro steps closer. “You want help, or what? It’d probably be comfier laying in a cot than on your desk, right?”

Sakuma grumbles something. Nito frowns and leans closer. “Rei-chin, you’ve got to speak up!”

Grumbling more, Sakuma lifts his head a few inches. There’s a faint indent on his forehead from being pressed against the desk, where a human would have a red mark. “I said, if you get that close to me I’ll bite you.”

“Whoa, scary,” Nito says, although he doesn’t look scared. He glances at Kuro. “I think Kuro-chin could take you in a fight, Rei-chin.”

“No,” Sakuma explains tiredly, “I don’t want to fight. I’m just very hungry.”

A memory rushes back to Kuro - Hasumi, last year, looking flustered when Kuro pointed out tiny twin wounds on his neck. “ _Sakuma can be very alluring_ ,” was all he’d said, and it had taken Kuro several days and a lot of embarrassment to figure out what he meant.

“Oh,” he says aloud. “It’s your vampire thing, right? You need, uh...a drink?”

Nito makes a surprised noise, but Sakuma sits up slowly, and turns to face Kuro. “Yeah,” he says, fixing Kuro with his red gaze. “Are you offering?”

 _Is_ he? Kuro tries to remember if Hasumi looked like he regretted the experience. Not that Hasumi’s sense of what’s safe or not is reliable when Sakuma’s involved. “I guess,” he shrugs eventually.

“Kuro-chin,” Nito says, nervous.

Kuro kneels down next to Sakuma’s desk. “Just a little, okay?” he tells Sakuma. “If you drink more than that, I’ll knock you out, got it?”

“I don’t doubt you would,” Sakuma says, and when he smiles, Kuro sees his fangs, glistening and sharp. He’s a little too fucked in the head to balk at that, so he just nods and tugs his collar down to give Sakuma room.

Sakuma nods and leans in, positioning his mouth over the side of Kuro’s neck. Nito starts babbling, something about _be careful_ and _oh god Kuro-chin_ and _what if sensei comes in now_ , and Kuro shuts his eyes as Sakuma’s mouth opens and there’s a tiny stab of pain, quickly soothed by the warmth of Sakuma’s tongue.

Kuro keeps his eyes closed, and his breathing even, and Sakuma pulls away a moment later, licking his lips. Kuro lifts a hand to his neck and touches the spot gingerly, and there’s no blood on his fingers when he looks.

“Thank you,” Sakuma sighs, settling back into his chair. He’s sitting upright now, and his cheeks have a little color in them, so Kuro decides he did the right thing, even if Nito is looking horrified behind Sakuma.

“No problem,” Kuro says. He gets to his feet, carefully in case of lingering dizziness, but he feels fine. “I was kinda curious anyway.”

Sakuma suddenly looks smug. “Ah, did Hasumi-kun give me a good review?”

“That’s none of your business,” Kuro says, ignoring Nito’s scandalized face. “Shut up and pay attention in class today, or I’ll regret it.”


	10. nazuna*

Nazuna approaches Rei’s desk at the end of the day, after bidding Kuro goodbye and making sure everyone else has left the classroom.

“Nito-kun,” Rei says pleasantly. Over the course of the day, Nazuna had watched him sag lower in his seat, presumably as the blood he’d taken from Kuro worked its way through his system. Vampire anatomy is a mystery to Nazuna, not that he truly plans on learning any more after today.

“Rei-chin,” Nazuna says. He takes a breath, willing his words to come out correctly. “Earlier, when you... I mean, when Kuro-chin...”

Rei nods. “Yes. It really was all right, wasn’t it? He was fine afterwards.”

“Yes,” Nazuna agrees. He fidgets with his collar. “And yet, you seem...”

“It was just a pick-me-up,” Rei confirms. “I only took a swallow. I won’t be collapsing again today, but I’m afraid I don’t have the energy for UNDEAD’s rehearsal, either.”

“Well,” Nazuna begins. The words are heavy on his tongue, weighed down by uncertainty and embarrassment. “Would you like... I mean, could I...”

Rei looks mischievous for a moment, eyes lighting up like he knows what Nazuna’s struggling to say and wants to _make_ him say it, but after a moment he takes pity on him. “Are you offering me a drink?”

Nazuna nods slowly, his hands balling into fists at his sides. “I w-want to help Rei-chin out! It won’t hurt, will it? I mean, Kuro-chin didn’t seem hurt, but he’s...you know, _large_...”

“Oh, no.” Rei laughs. “People usually say there’s a prick, at first, and then nothing. You’ll be fine, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m very tame.” He winks, and Nazuna flushes red.

“D-Don’t say things like that!” he grouses. “You just want me to blush, don’t you?”

“Ah, you smell so lovely,” Rei sighs, “I can hardly resist seeing your cheeks flush like that.” He pauses, considering Nazuna. “I’ve wanted to taste you for a long time, Nito-kun.”

Suddenly, Nazuna isn’t sure Rei’s talking about his blood, and he has to take a deep breath and remind himself of what’s happening. “W... Well... Just a taste, then!” He leans closer like Kuro had, and loosens his tie with trembling fingers so he can pull his collar aside.

“Good boy,” Rei murmurs, arching up to reach Nazuna’s neck. He puts his hand on the back of Nazuna’s head, guiding him closer, and Nazuna feels Rei’s lips brush his throat as he finds a suitable place to bite, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Rei-chin,” Nazuna whimpers, and Rei says, “Shh,” and then he’s biting down.

Nazuna squeezes his eyes shut, expecting to have to brace himself, but there’s nothing but a little prick of pain, and the feeling of his blood rushing to his face and neck. He feels Rei’s throat move against his shoulder as Rei swallows, and then Rei licks over the wound carefully and sits back, leaving Nazuna panting and—embarrassingly—turned on.

“Thank you,” Rei breathes. His eyes are startlingly red, like drinking had intensified their color. Nazuna stares at Rei’s fangs as he speaks. “That wasn’t painful for you, hm?”

“No,” Nazuna says. He’s _certain_ Rei knows exactly the effect he’s having on him - even if nothing like this seemed to happen to Kuro. Did Kuro hide it well? Or was it just Nazuna, easily flustered and somehow always getting into situations like this?

With a jolt, he realizes Rei is standing and gathering his things. “Thanks to you, I should be able to dance a little with my unit,” he’s saying, and he pats Nazuna on the shoulder. “You’ve done this old man a great kindness.” And then he leaves the room, before Nazuna can remember how to speak, or even think of what to say.


	11. keito*

They’ve been kissing for what feels like hours, in the cramped backstage area of Hakaze’s dad’s underground live house. Somewhere along the way, Keito lost his blazer along with much of his dignity. Somehow, Sakuma still looks remarkably put-together, even with his hair spilling into his eyes and his cheeks flushed pink, and Keito wishes Sakuma looked half as wrecked and desperate as Keito himself feels, but that would require him swallowing his pride and pulling some dirty tricks, and it’s only Tuesday. He has homework to do later, a bedtime to keep.

“Let me bite you,” Sakuma murmurs between one kiss and another. His lips are chapped, and Keito loves catching his tongue on them. His brain’s too foggy to make out Sakuma’s words; hasn’t Sakuma bitten his lips several times already?

He doesn’t respond. That clearly isn’t what Sakuma wants, because he sits back and withholds his mouth from Keito’s until Keito blinks up at him, feeling so much like a child deprived of a favorite toy that he thinks he might even be pouting.

“Why’d you stop?”

“I said, let me bite you.” Sakuma smiles with a flash of his teeth. “You’ll like it, promise.”

It’s slowly dawning on Keito that Sakuma means _bite him_ , like as in, his chuuni vampire thing. He frowns and pushes his glasses back up his sweaty nose. “Can you not kill the mood?”

“I’m not.” Sakuma pouts at him; as usual, he’s not above acting childish to get what he wants. “If ya don’t believe me, can you at least let me try? It’s just like neck kisses, ‘cept better.”

“I don’t think you pretending to drink my blood is ‘better’. I’m not into roleplay,” Keito huffs.

He keeps staring at Sakuma’s mouth, though, at those unusually sharp canines. It’s not like he doesn’t _want_ Sakuma to kiss his neck. Maybe if Sakuma’s mouth is busy, he won’t say anything weird.

With a sigh, Keito unbuttons the top two buttons of his shirt, and pulls his collar aside, baring his throat to Sakuma, who looks like he’s just been handed a basket of candy. “You better not leave marks.”

“Don’t worry, they always heal pretty fast,” Sakuma says cheerfully. He scoots closer to Keito and slips an arm around Keito’s shoulders to hold him in place. Keito’s noticed Sakuma’s cold fingers before, but even his arms and body seem devoid of the usual human warmth. His breath ghosts over Keito’s skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. “Are ya ready, Keito-kun?”

His name on Sakuma’s lips sends a shiver down Keito’s spine. “J-Just do it already!” he says quickly.

Sakuma hums in acknowledgement, and presses his lips to Keito’s neck. He plants a few careful, close-mouthed kisses, and Keito shuts his eyes, focusing on the sensation. It feels good, but he wants... Ah. Sakuma’s tongue pokes out, licking a wet stripe across Keito’s throat. He tries not to shudder; it tickles, but it also makes heat pool low in his gut. Sakuma kisses Keito’s throat again with a little smack, then takes a fold of Keito’s skin between his teeth, scraping it lightly.

Keito moans, soft, like he’s testing the air.

“You smell so good,” Sakuma murmurs. “I don’t know how I’ve been good this long. Ahh, Keito-kun...”

Keito opens his eyes, but there’s nothing he can do to stop Sakuma’s teeth sinking into his flesh. He lets out a startled yelp, anticipating pain, but there’s none, just a pinprick, and then a feeling like blushing, except faster, more dizzying. He feels like he’s bleeding, and Sakuma is lapping it up carefully; Keito can feel Sakuma’s tongue again, licking the--the wound, toying and sucking at it, and--his whole body feels like it’s on fire, especially his-- Hadn’t Sakuma said it would feel good?

“W-What are you--” Keito manages, his tongue loose in his mouth. As if freeing his mouth to speak, Sakuma licks over the bite one more time and then sits back, smiling at Keito like a cat that’s gotten into the cream.

“You tasted even better than I imagined, Keito-kun,” he says. When he smiles, his teeth are clean, as white as ever, and his canines are longer, sharpened to neat points. “Don’t be angry with me, oka~y? I only had a taste; nothing bad is gonna happen to you.”

Keito’s hand flies up to his neck, and he presses his fingers against the wound, expecting a gaping, messy wound, even if all he feels is a tiny sting--but his fingers find nothing, and when he brings his fingertips back into view, they’re clean. No traces of blood--except for the blush in his cheeks and neck that won’t go away, burning in the red of Sakuma’s eyes.


	12. leo

Rei stirs to find themself closer to the ground than they remember being, although their body feels about as horrible as it had the last time they were conscious. They take stock of all their limbs and then open their eyes to find they’re being cradled in the lap of one Tsukinaga Leo.

True to character, Leo doesn’t notice Rei’s woken up until Rei sits up carefully and attempts to move themself off of his lap, and then his head turns to look at Rei and he beams. “Oh, hello! You’re awake! I almost forgot you were there.”

“In your own lap, really?” Rei tries to crawl off of Leo’s lap and finds that their arms aren’t strong enough to hold themself up. “Ah... I may have to impose a little longer.”

“That’s fine! We’re having a great time just sitting here on the floor,” Leo assures them. “Well, unless you need something, ‘cause I can’t really move. Wait—I can text someone to get it!”

“No, it’s okay.” Rei settles back into Leo’s lap, resigned.

Leo sighs in relief, and puts his arms around Rei, cradling them against his chest. “Do you know why you were on the floor? I usually don’t!”

Rei hesitates. “Yes,” they hedge. “Just haven’t eaten in a while.”

Leo’s eyes widen. “Oh! Well, you can drink from me if you want! I’ve got plenty of blood to spare, probably—a whole body’s worth!”

There’s a lot wrong with that sentence, but Rei’s too tired to argue all the finer points. “If you’re sure it’s okay, I’d be very grateful for a few mouthfuls,” they murmur, “but I’d feel reassured if you gave it a bit more thought.”

“Oh, why?” Leo cocks his head, looking down at Rei’s head in his lap. “I trust you, Rei, and you probably need this blood more than I do!”

“Well...” Rei wracks their brain for more reasons to protest and finds only fog.

“Come on, I’ll help you.” Leo puts his hand under the back of Rei’s head and carefully lifts them up so that their mouth can easily reach Leo’s neck. With Leo’s skin just inches away from Rei’s lips, they close their eyes, trying not to breathe in.

“Tsukinaga-kun...”

“Don’t worry,” Leo urges. His fingers tangle in Rei’s hair, like he’s preparing for the bite. Rei takes a slow, careful breath, letting Leo’s scent wash over them.

It’s overwhelming when they’re this close, and Leo’s warm, soft skin is nearly within reach. They can taste Leo on their tongue even without inhaling, and they can hear the thrum of Leo’s pulse loud in their ears, rich and healthy.

Rei’s self-control stalls to a halt and they surge forward, clamping down on Leo’s neck. They shiver as Leo’s blood flows into their mouth and over their tongue, and before they know it they’ve swallowed twice, three times, and now they have just enough strength to heed the warning bells going off in their head - _don’t drink so long, you have to stop_ \- and pull back. They lick over the holes to help them seal, and then they sag sideways, nearly falling off of Leo’s lap.

“Whoa!” Leo grabs for Rei with surprisingly steady arms. “Don’t fall--you’re supposed to be strong now!”

“I am,” Rei sighs. With the taste of Leo’s blood still in their mouth, it’s harder to breathe in his scent without wanting another drink. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Leo says brightly. “After all, Rittsu drinks from me all the time, so I’m not scared!”

Rei freezes. “You-- Ritsu drinks from you?”

“Oh yeah!” Leo pats Rei’s hair. “But don’t worry, I’m sure he’d be okay with sharing!”

Rei groans in despair and buries their face in Leo’s shoulder.


	13. eichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ a sagami cameo, finally. is eichi being #13 on purpose? (no, in truth, it just worked out like that.)

Rei pokes their head into the infirmary for just a second, and withdraws it as soon as they spot a head of stringy blond hair. But they’re too slow, or perhaps Tenshouin has special Oddball senses, because without turning, he says, “Sakuma-san, do you need something?”

Reluctant, Rei enters the infirmary properly, summoning up the strength for a fake smile. “Have you made this your new office, Tenshouin-kun? After all, you spend rather a lot of time in here.”

“No, no, my office chair is actually much more comfortable than these beds, as I’m sure you remember.” Tenshouin gives Rei an equally fake smile as Rei approaches his bed. “Have you seen Sagami-sensei? He was supposed to give my family a call, twenty minutes ago.”

“Typical,” Rei shrugs, hoping fervently that Sagami is delaying a task for Tenshouin on purpose. “What are you in for, hm?”

“Same as always,” Tenshouin says. “You too, I presume?”

“Well, if I was only here to skip class, I’d hardly tell that to the student council president.” Rei doesn’t want to sit on the foot of Tenshouin’s bed, so they fold their arms on their chest as though they enjoy standing awkwardly in the middle of the infirmary.

Tenshouin just smiles. “Ah, perhaps you’ve mistaken me for Keito, who actually cares about people skipping class.”

Rei raises an eyebrow. “I don’t believe I could ever confuse you and Hasumi-kun.”

“Hm.” Tenshouin’s smile grows sharper. “Well, setting that aside... Can I be of assistance? Ritsu-kun often talks about wanting to drink my blood...”

He pauses delicately, and Rei stares at his throat and imagines tearing it open with their fingernails.

“...and as I am already bedridden today, I suppose a sip or two wouldn’t hurt, especially if it would revive you enough to attend class... So?”

“Such a kind offer,” Rei says through their teeth.

“I do try to be a benevolent emperor,” Tenshouin nods. “Well, I didn’t really think you’d accept.”

“Drinking your blood might kill you,” Rei says, “and that would be an awful lot of paperwork.” They turn back towards the door. “In return for your benevolence, I’ll look for Sagami-kun for you.”

Without waiting for an answer—truthfully, they are sick of hearing Tenshouin’s voice—they leave the infirmary, now feeling twice as exhausted as when they’d arrived.

They find Sagami in an empty classroom down the hall, feet up on a desk and reading the paper on his phone. He greets Rei with a wave when Rei enters and slumps into a desk beside him.

“The infirmary is supposed to be a place to relax and recover,” Rei grumbles.

“He has the money to build his own fucking infirmary,” Sagami says, not bothering to censor himself when it’s just Rei. “Maybe one day he will. If you want to nap in there, I can actually call his mommy to pick him up?”

“No, I have my coffin.” Rei yawns and pats Sagami’s shoulder. “You should keep doing nothing, I like pissin’ him off.”

“Ah, there it is,” Sagami laughs. “Okay, you punk, go be a vampire somewhere else.”

“I will,” Rei says, standing up again. “Don’t get fired.”

Sagami waves as Rei shuffles to the doorway. “I’ll try.”


	14. chiaki

Something smells different about the infirmary as Rei enters, already preparing excuses in case Sagami bothers asking why they didn’t at least _try_ going to class before retiring to the infirmary. After a moment where they fail to place the annoyingly familiar scent, they move into view of the beds in the back of the big room, and spot Morisawa Chiaki lying in _their_ usual bed - ah, the mystery is solved.

Chiaki smells somewhat different than usual, less “burning fire” and more “damp embers”, so Rei makes their way over to him, too curious to resent Chiaki for taking their bed. “Chiaki-kun,” he says, and when Chiaki lifts his head, Rei waves lightly at him.

“Oh, Sakuma!” Chiaki’s voice is quieter than usual, but he beams at Rei nonetheless. “What a surprise! Well, I suppose it’s not that surprising,” he laughs.

“Not really,” Rei agrees. They sit down at the end of the bed, carefully avoiding Chiaki’s covered feet. “What brings you here, Chiaki-kun?”

“Ah! It’s a little embarrassing, so I don’t feel good about telling you!” Chiaki rubs the back of his head, endearingly cliche. “I was hoping to go on like normal today, but this morning, when I visited Nagumo and Kiryu at the dojo, I tried to replicate one of their moves and then I couldn’t get up off the floor, and Kiryu had to carry me here. So, I’ve been in this bed ever since, missing _very_ exciting things in class, I’m sure!”

Rei isn’t sure if that’s meant to be sarcastic. They nod and pat Chiaki’s knee sympathetically. “It’s good to rest when you don’t have any energy,” they say.

“I think you are right, even though staying in bed is almost as frustrating as fainting in the first place,” Chiaki sighs. “Well, why are you here, Sakuma?”

In the face of Chiaki’s earnest desire to _not_ be in bed, ‘skipping class’ feels like a pathetic answer, even though there are other reasons too - they haven’t fed in a week, for one thing, nor have they slept for a frightening amount of hours, but they haven’t fainted yet, so they suppose they could go to class and faint there instead.

“Oh, I fell down on my way to class,” they say, which isn’t _really_ a lie - they would have fallen if they hadn’t caught themself on the wall, but they were already on their way to the infirmary then, not class at all.

“Ah, we are comrades in our weakness once again,” Chiaki nods. “Although, in your case, you probably need, er...” He hesitates.

“Blood,” Rei finishes for him, delicately. “And sleep, as well,” they add, to soften it, and Chiaki laughs.

“As a hero, my duty is to help those in need, so I would offer you some of mine,” Chiaki says, with an expression that says he doesn’t really want Rei to have any of his blood, “but as I am already compromised, I can’t. Unless your vampire magic can help with low blood pressure?”

Rei tilts their head to one side. “It might. I’m not a doctor, though, and if we asked Sagami-kun, he’ll surely tape over my mouth or something else frustrating.”

Chiaki hums. “What a pity.”

“Yes,” Rei says. “It’s okay. I don’t need any ‘red’ from you today, Ryusei Red.”

That earns them a laugh, bright and startled, and a faint blush that looks good on Chiaki’s cheeks. Distantly, Rei thinks about Kanata, and his good taste.

“Perhaps not,” Chiaki says, still smiling warmly at Rei. “In that case, this hero will keep you company while we’re both stuck here!” He gestures at one of the other beds, the one Rei knows has a suspicious stain under the pillow.

They stand up and wander over to claim that bed, although they adjust the pillow before lying down. “Sure,” they tell Chiaki, “but if you’re too noisy when I’m sleepy, I _will_ bite you, you know.”

“Ah!” Chiaki laughs. “Very well! If you’re napping, I’ll be very quiet.” He reaches into his bag, collapsed by the side of his bed, for a book and his reading glasses. “Feel free to rest, Sakuma, I think you need it.”

“You too,” Rei sighs, nestling into the pillow. If they focus on Chiaki’s scent, the warm and steady stream of his pulse, they could fall asleep immediately, so they shut their eyes and do so.


	15. madara*

“Ah, it’s Rei-san!”

Madara’s loud voice somehow fills the entire light music club room, making Rei groan and put their hands over their face. Madara crosses the room--even his shoes are loud against the floor--and kneels next to Rei’s coffin. “Are you well? Did you attend classes today? Do you have any news for me?” His eyes twinkle, as if he isn’t totally sincere and unaware of how loud he is when Rei just wants to sleep.

“Yes, no, and no,” Rei answers brusquely, and fakes a yawn. Perhaps if they play up the tired old man act, Madara will take the hint and leave. “Mikejima-kun, I did not call you here, you know...”

“You don’t call me very often these days! I got lonely,” Madara says, and to Rei’s irritation he settles himself down on the floor, cross-legged and apparently not leaving anytime soon. “You look pale; do you need sleep? Or food? Or...”

He pauses, uncharacteristically hesitant, or perhaps just playing at it. Rei suddenly realizes where this is going, and they can’t help but roll their eyes.

“I would not have drank from you last week,” they say, “if I had thought you would become addicted to it.”

“Ah, I’ve been found out,” Madara laughs. “As expected of Rei-san... But still, I’m a healthy person, you know? So you don’t need to drink from Shu-san or Kuro-san or anyone else!”

Rei frowns. “How did you know about...” They shake their head. “Well, it’s no matter. You’re not jealous, are you?”

“No, no,” Madara says, waving a hand. “I just want to be useful to you, you know that!”

Rei grumbles. As much as Madara is overwhelming most of the time, Rei _is_ very hungry, and if Madara wants it so badly, Rei supposes it won’t hurt to indulge them both.

They pause a little longer, enjoying watching Madara try not to fidget, and then say, “Well, if you’re offering me free blood, I won’t turn you down.”

“Whew! I thought so,” Madara nods. “After all, you did say I tasted good...”

“Don’t get cheeky!” Rei tuts, but Madara just laughs and scoots himself closer to Rei’s coffin, shrugging off his blazer as he goes.

“I told you, you don’t need to take your clothes off,” Rei sighs, as Madara goes for his shirt collar. “Just hold it to one side.”

Madara does as he’s told, and leans closer, propping his arm up on the edge of the coffin, so Rei can reach him without having to move very far. His pulse is holding steady, Rei notes, but Madara is a weird person even by Rei’s standards, so somehow it fits that he wouldn’t be nervous about being bitten. Rei waits a few seconds, building up the anticipation, and when he finally lowers his fangs and bites down, Madara lets out a soft noise, a punched-out breath.

Unfortunately, for all Madara’s annoying features--his boisterous energy, his loud voice, his embarrassing idolization of Rei--his blood is among the most delicious Rei’s tasted. Before they know it, they’ve drank more than a few mouthfuls--but Madara shows no signs of weakening or pulling away; even his breathing is even and full. Cautious, Rei indulges themself, drinking freely from Madara’s neck until they can feel even their fingers and toes tingling with energy, and still Madara does not slump forward or begin breathing shallowly.

Rei sits back, aware their face is a mess, blood smeared on their lips and teeth that they haven’t licked away, and they meet Madara’s eyes. Madara’s pupils are blown, and he’s flushed, both occasional, unfortunate side effects, and Rei hears his pulse kick up a notch when he sees his own blood on Rei’s mouth.

They look at each other for a moment, and then Rei carefully, deliberately, licks their lips clean. Madara shivers, his gaze fixed on Rei’s mouth.

“You’re too good to me,” Rei murmurs, in that intimate deep voice they picked up from Wataru. They lean in again and suck on the wounds carefully, more like a hickey than a feeding spot, until they begin to close, and then Rei licks the area clean, enjoying the way Madara’s pulse jumps under his skin.

And then Rei pulls away and settles back into their coffin, leaving Madara with flushed cheeks and puppydog eyes.

“Great work, as always,” Rei says, and reaches for their phone. With this new energy, perhaps they will summon their unit for practice, or at least Koga to run through some snatches of new melodies with. As they pick out the most incomprehensible text possible using the phone’s many keyboards, Madara puts his blazer back on and gets to his feet. By the time he’s put back together, he no longer looks reluctant to leave; he bounces back easy, something Rei envies.

Perhaps that’s the real reason Madara annoys them--not true irritation, but... That. Jealousy, and loss. Things that are unfair to burden someone else with, especially someone who has only ever been kind to them.

“Thank you for allowing me to be of service,” Madara says, and bows his head to Rei. “I’ll see you again soon, Rei-san!”

Then he turns and escapes the room, before Rei can fully process his words.


	16. tsumugi

“Rei-kun?”

Rei lifts his head off his desk with a groan, and fixes bleary eyes on Tsumugi, who has hung back as the rest of 3B (today, just Kuro and Nazuna) left. “Tsumugi-kun?”

“Ah! You’re awake.” Tsumugi makes his way over to Rei’s desk, weaving between desks and chairs and books left behind. “I hope I’m not bothering you!”

“You’re always bothering me,” Rei tells him.

“Ahh, you’re so mean to me,” Tsumugi sighs. “Some things never change! It’s almost nostalgic... Well, I had something I wanted to ask you about, ah...”

In his hesitation, he finds himself scratching the back of his neck. Rei’s red eyes follow his hand, and he gives Tsumugi a tired look.

Undaunted, Tsumugi hurries on. “I-I’ve noticed a number of our classmates sporting bite wounds, recently! And--I know I’m not good for much, but I’m a pretty healthy guy...” His eyes stray to one of the charms attached to his bag. “If I can be of service to you...”

“Aw, Tsumugi-kun,” Rei sighs. He finally lifts his head, and offers Tsumugi his unimpressed expression at full force. “I don’t want you to become my blood bank, if that’s what you’re offering. Your blood isn’t my favorite type, and you deserve better than that anyway, you know.”

Tsumugi backpedals. “T-That’s not what I meant... I thought... If I could help you out, we could become better friends, maybe?”

Rei’s expression morphs from unimpressed to pitying, and Tsumugi feels himself wilt a little.

“Even if I was drinking from you, my opinion of you wouldn’t change,” Rei says gently. “The way you treat my friends and myself is more important. You’ve been making progress this year already, from what Sakasaki-kun tells me, and I’m proud of you.” He sighs, combing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “When I drink from others--our classmates, my friends--it’s just a taste, and I feel guilty about even that. If you want me to drink from you as some way of atoning for your perceived sins, it won’t do either of us any good, you see?”

Tsumugi registers disappointment, an empty feeling in the core of his chest. The way Rei’s patiently explaining everything doesn’t help, and he takes a second to make sure he isn’t pouting or something else embarrassing.

“Okay,” he says finally. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“It’s not a bother,” Rei says, although he still looks tired. “Thank you for telling me your feelings, Tsumugi-kun. To be truthful, I am feeling very weak and hungry today, but I have a fridge of tomato juice waiting for me in my clubroom, and I would prefer to indulge in that, and have you pursue my friendship through more legitimate means.”

“Ah...” Tsumugi nods quickly. “I won’t keep you from your juice any longer, then.”

He hefts his bag onto his shoulder, and bows his head neatly to Rei. “Thank you, Rei-kun!”

Rei opens his mouth to respond--probably something nicer than Tsumugi deserves, again--but Tsumugi turns and leaves the classroom before he can hear it.


	17. shu

Rei regains consciousness like they’re being dragged by one foot into it, and when they open their eyes it’s to find Shu’s face very close to theirs.

“You’re awake, what a relief,” Shu says immediately. “Why are you in my clubroom? Lying on the floor in the dirt and all manner of things, I nearly tripped over you! Do I need to send Kagehira to the infirmary to get a stretcher?”

Why _are_ they in Shu’s clubroom? Rei’s eyelids hurt when they blink. “No, it’s okay,” they say automatically. “Where am I?”

“You’re in my clubroom, I already said that.” Shu’s brow furrows. “Are you ill? Speak up and tell me what’s going on!”

Rei reaches up and tries to push Shu’s face further away, but their arm is too weak and they end up just patting Shu’s cheek very pathetically. It’s hard to remember why they’re here, but at the cost of a fresh pounding headache they recall feeling faint in the hall and making a beeline for the nearest doorway. “I’m not dying,” they explain to Shu.

“I don’t believe you.” Shu exhales sharply, and then, like he can’t think of anything else to do, he smoothes Rei’s hair back from their forehead and presses his palm to it.

Rei pokes their tongue out to wet their lips. “If you put your hand there, I’m going to bite it.”

Shu quickly withdraws his hand. “Is that it? Are you hungry?” He frowns down at Rei, working his jaw as he considers.

“You needn’t worry,” Rei says. “I’ll just rest here a moment, and then be on my--”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Shu snaps. “You are not taking good care of yourself, and you’re burdening those around you. Now I have to give you a drink, and I can hardly spare any blood, you know.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Rei says quickly.

“No, no, of course I do.” Shu reaches up and briskly undoes his shirt buttons, folding his fluffy collar to the side. “Can you sit up?”

“Listen,” Rei tries again, “I’ll just rest, it’s fine,” but Shu huffs impatiently and puts his hand behind Rei’s head, lifting them up so they can place their mouth on Shu’s neck. With Shu’s quick pulse an inch from Rei’s mouth, it’s suddenly a lot harder to remember Shu’s infamously frail constitution, or any other reason why they shouldn’t be doing this.

“Come on,” Shu urges, pushing Rei’s face even closer to his neck.

The last of Rei’s self control slips away, and they open their mouth and let their fangs sink into Shu’s neck. Instantly, blood begins to fill their mouth, hot and astringent, and they take just two big swallows before pulling themself away. They lick the wounds to seal them, and when they try to lean back into Shu’s hand, they discover it’s not there.

Instead, Shu is sagging forward against Rei, his eyes shut and his jaw slack.

“Oh, dear,” Rei murmurs, and slides off Shu’s lap so they can gather Shu into their arms, a reversal. Shu’s head lolls against Rei’s shoulder so Rei holds it upright, their other arm curling protectively around Shu’s midsection.

 _Shu insisted on this_ , Rei reminds themself, but they don’t feel any less horrible about it. Shu’s words loop in their head: _You are not taking good care of yourself, and you’re burdening those around you_. It’s true, even though Rei has lived like this for many years--avoiding drinking until they faint or can’t get out of bed, drinking tomato juice to stave off the hunger even though it’s really only a placebo, pretending they’re fine and their health doesn’t matter.

After all, before this year, they _were_ always fine.

As if sensing the dark cloud of self-loathing descending upon Rei, Shu’s eyelids flicker and he lets out a soft groan. “Where am I... Oh, Rei,” he says, squinting up at Rei’s face.

“Shu,” Rei sighs. To complete the reversal, they smooth their hand through Shu’s hair, always softer than it looks. “You were only out for a few minutes. You...”

“Good,” Shu interrupts. He struggles to sit up, pushing himself up off of Rei’s lap, and in doing so catches a glimpse of Rei’s face, making him pause. “Don’t give me that look. If you really feel that bad, start taking better care of yourself.”

Rei groans. “I’ll try.” Watching Shu’s face, they lean in and kiss him carefully on the mouth. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Shu’s cheeks flush pink. “Yes, well,” he murmurs, “I have to take care of what’s precious to me, Rei.”


	18. kanata*

“Shinkai-kuuuun,” Rei yawns, stepping into the marine life club room. “Have you seen...”

They stop, not immediately spotting Kanata amongst the dimly lit tanks and cluttered boxes. The door was open, so perhaps he ran out on an errand? Rei thinks about having to walk all the way back to the practice room and sags against the doorframe, shutting their eyes. The cool metal is nice against their forehead, even if it seems unsanitary.

“Rei?” comes Kanata’s voice, suddenly behind them. Rei’s too exhausted to be startled, but they do inhale a little sharper than necessary.

“Shinkai-kun,” they nod, pretending like they weren’t just collapsed against the doorframe. “I was looking for Kaoru-kun, if you’ve seen him...”

“Ah, no, we do not have ‘club activities’ today,” Kanata nods. He comes uncomfortably close to Rei, brow furrowed as he surveys Rei’s face. “Are you ‘well’, Rei?”

“I’m all right,” Rei lies, taking advantage of their proximity to pat Kanata’s cheek. Ah, so plump, so pink... Full of blood that isn’t human enough for Rei to swallow. “In that case, I’ll just...”

They don’t move at all. Kanata waits a moment, and then puts an arm around Rei’s waist and guides them into the club room, tutting softly.

“You do not need to ‘lie’ to me, Rei,” he says, easing Rei down onto a thankfully dry portion of the floor. “I am ‘sorry’ I cannot ‘help’ you. Should I call someone?”

“Just allow me to rest for a few minutes,” Rei mumbles. “I didn’t mean to impose.”

“It is no trouble,” Kanata shrugs. He settles next to Rei and puts his arm around Rei’s shoulders, tugging Rei sideways to lean into him. Kanata always smells salty, like the tang of seawater that even humans can taste in the air, and his blood doesn’t smell like any blood Rei has smelled before. It’s tinted with magic like Wataru’s and Natsume’s, with the same thrill of uncertainty, but at its core, it isn’t _human_.

“You know,” Kanata says, “you have never tried ‘drinking’ from me.”

Rei lifts their head, trying to meet Kanata’s eyes, but Kanata is looking ahead, his expression pensive.

“Do you want me to try?” Rei asks.

“It is just ‘hard’ to see you like this,” Kanata says, “and not be able to ‘help’. Does it smell that ‘bad’ that you would not want to try a ‘taste’?”

“It smells like you,” Rei says. They force themself to sit up, eyeing Kanata’s neck. “If I end up spitting it out, please don’t take it personally.”

“Okay,” Kanata says, looking happy. His collar is already askew, so he holds it down and leans forward into Rei’s space. “Just a ‘taste’, okay?”

“Of course,” Rei says. They’ve gotten very good at holding back, even at their hungriest; at all costs, they must remain safe for humans. They place one hand on Kanata’s neck, wondering if his anatomy is human enough that biting in a usual place would work.

After a moment of deliberation, Rei cautiously presses their mouth to Kanata’s neck and lowers their fangs. They can smell Kanata’s blood pulsing under the surface; the salty tang is overpowering this close, but it’s not unappetizing. Carefully, Rei bites down, and salty, thick blood pools around their fangs and over their ready tongue. They lap carefully at it, take a measured swallow, grimace, and then take another drink.

As they grow used to the strong taste and slow blood flow, they realize Kanata’s hand is gripping their sleeve. Alarmed, they begin to pull off, but Kanata’s other hand suddenly presses on the back of Rei’s head, pushing them back down onto his neck. Rei inhales, smells the direction and pulse of Kanata’s blood, and realizes--

Ah. Kanata is _enjoying_ this, isn’t he?

Rei licks at the twin wounds on Kanata’s neck, listening, and they feel Kanata shiver and exhale shakily as Rei’s tongue passes over heated, sensitive skin. His soft fingers are tangling in Rei’s hair, holding Rei’s head in place, and as Rei withdraws their mouth completely from the wound, Kanata makes a disgruntled noise, and starts to release Rei’s hair.

“Rei...”

Well, if Kanata is enjoying it, Rei doesn’t mind indulging him. They lean in again, picking a different spot on Kanata’s neck where the blood flow should be lesser, and bite down again, this time paying special attention to the wounds. As blood seeps out of them, Rei catches it quickly with their tongue, teasing at Kanata’s flushed skin with their lips and teeth to coax out more. They don’t usually feed like this, preferring to let blood flow freely into their mouth rather than suck it from the skin like a leech, but it earns them delicious noises from Kanata, whose fingers tighten in Rei’s hair, tugging at their curls. Rei sighs into the damp curve of Kanata’s throat, and swipes their tongue over the holes, carefully sealing them with a generous amount of saliva before they finally pull away.

Kanata’s cheeks are flushed, and he’s biting his lip as Rei catches sight of his face again. He drops his hands from Rei’s head and arm, and folds his arms across his chest, compensating for his lost composure with a stern pose. It’s so cute, Rei can’t help but laugh and lean in to kiss his mouth, deliberately catching Kanata’s lower lip on one of their fangs as they pull back.

“If you wanted me to bite you for _your_ sake, you could have asked me a long time ago,” they tease, and then yelp as Kanata gives them a swift chop to the head.


	19. kaoru*

It’s dark outside, the halls of Yumenosaki Academy lit only by artificially white lights, by the time Kaoru makes it to the practice room Rei had texted that he’d booked. Kaoru’s bundled up in a scarf and jacket, as well as jeans he knows make his ass look good, not for any particular reason, he assures himself. His nose and cheeks are still red and cold from the wind outside, and as he pushes the door open, he’s wishing the school was heated better, or that he’d warm up faster.

Inside the small room, Rei’s sitting at the keyboard, and he looks up when Kaoru enters and shuts the door behind him. It’s somewhat of a relief to find it’s only Rei there, and Kaoru makes himself at home, shrugging off his bag and setting it on the floor by the door, next to Rei’s own bag.

“I’m here,” he announces, and Rei gives him a tired smile in return.

“Sit down with me, Kaoru-kun,” he says, patting the empty chair next to his own. Kaoru takes the seat, resolutely ignoring the part of him that laments that now Rei can’t see his ass anymore. Rei sets his fingers on the keys and starts sketching out a melody Kaoru doesn’t recognize.

“It’s a new song,” Rei explains. “Well, it could be, anyway. I was thinking of a specific solo for you, and ended up with a verse...” He plays a little more, and Kaoru closes his eyes, listening carefully. “Wanko’s working on something too, or he tells me he is. He won’t show me yet, but Adonis claims he’s heard it and that it’s very good, for what that’s worth.”

“Our juniors never change,” Kaoru murmurs. He opens his eyes to find Rei watching him. “Play it for me again.”

Rei does, but his eyes stay on Kaoru’s face as his fingers span the keys, playing the melody again. When he plays it a third time, Kaoru hums along, and Rei’s mouth curls into a smile.

“You pick it up fast,” he says. “As expected of Kaoru-kun, who can skip nearly all our rehearsals and still get the most cheers onstage.”

“Ah, you know me, Sakuma-san,” Kaoru says, as if he can’t feel his ears going pink at the praise.

“I do,” Rei says. “But I wish you’d indulge me a little more, and allow me more time to spend with you... I miss you, you know? That’s why I was thinking of a solo for you... So I can hear your lovely voice again.”

Kaoru’s definitely pink now, his cheeks too, not just his ears. He’s warming up faster, as he often does when Rei turns his attention to him like this, and he unwinds his scarf from his neck before he can get too sweaty under it. With the scarf pooled in his lap instead, his neck is bare, and he knows Rei is aware of it too; he can feel that red gaze on him, on his open throat, as Rei turns away from the keyboard to face Kaoru fully, their legs brushing together, their bodies so close together in these adjacent chairs.

“Sakuma-san,” Kaoru breathes into the space between them, and he’s not sure which of them moves first, just that his lips aren’t on Rei’s, and then they are. And then Rei’s kissing him hard, and Kaoru’s hands are on Rei’s shoulders, tugging at the ends of his hair, and Rei’s tongue is in his mouth, warm and wet, and Kaoru is on fire, his body exploding into goosebumps under his clothes, his chest swelling with need, with words he can’t say, or could only ever say into Rei’s mouth.

He presses forward, and Rei lifts his arm and bumps the keyboard with his elbow, and they break apart with a jolt as the dissonant accidental chord plays out loud.

“Ah,” Rei laughs, already short of breath, and he reaches for the keyboard’s off switch, which he only just manages to press before Kaoru is kissing him again, insistent, his hands on Rei’s collar to physically drag him closer. Rei tastes sweet, and Kaoru gets his hands in Rei’s hair again, tangling and pulling, and before he knows it he’s being eased into Rei’s lap, Rei’s hands cupping Kaoru’s ass with an appreciative noise, and Kaoru moans, quiet and breathy, into Rei’s mouth, his hands gripping Rei’s hair tighter as some sort of retaliation.

“Kaoru-kun,” Rei murmurs, breaking the kiss. He kisses Kaoru again, mouth closed, and then he kisses along Kaoru’s jawline, and Kaoru thinks, _Please_ , or maybe he says it, because Rei laughs into the stubbly corner of Kaoru’s jaw, and Kaoru tilts his head up so Rei can get a good look at his throat, flushed warm from his scarf. Rei doesn’t ask; this is Kaoru’s permission, or perhaps Kaoru is the one asking, but Rei would never deny this request.

He nuzzles into Kaoru’s neck, planting open-mouthed kisses on his warm skin, and Kaoru whines, impatient, so Rei opens his mouth, curling an arm around Kaoru’s middle to hold him there, and carefully bites down. His fangs slice easily into Kaoru’s throat, and Kaoru’s grip in Rei’s hair tightens painfully as Rei takes a swallow. Warmth spreads quickly through Kaoru’s body, and a fresh wave of goosebumps erupts over his arms and legs. Rei’s chin bobs against Kaoru’s shoulder as he swallows, and Kaoru closes his eyes, grateful as he feels the familiar haze setting in. It’s always easier like this; after baring his throat to Rei he can relax, like he can use Rei’s vampire charms as an excuse to let himself do the things he wants, so _fucking_ badly, to do whenever he and Rei are alone together.

Right as the warm haze starts to turn to dizzy weakness, Rei stops drinking, and drags the flat of his tongue over the twin wounds on Kaoru’s neck to soothe them. Kaoru shudders, his skin hot and oversensitive, and Rei laughs, burying his nose in Kaoru’s neck and taking a slow breath in.

“Thank you,” he whispers, his arm tightening around Kaoru. “Do you feel better now, Kaoru-kun?”

“I should be asking you that, you leech,” Kaoru says, his tongue loose in his mouth. He feels Rei snort against his neck, and Kaoru thinks he should want Rei to move, maybe come back up and kiss him again, or instead kiss lower, which would also be good. But he also hasn’t been held like this in a while, and it’s hard to argue with Rei’s arm so warm around him, not when he feels so sated and so _needed_ just like this.

“I do feel better,” he mumbles, when Rei doesn’t say anything else, and he nuzzles his face into Rei’s temple, closing his eyes to rest there for just a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me thru this silly project! i hope you enjoyed! if you'd like you can find me on twitter at @organickouga!


End file.
